


Actions of Love

by ktaboo



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktaboo/pseuds/ktaboo
Summary: Prince Thor of Asgard is marrying Prince Loki of Jotunheim and while Thor is head over heels in love with Loki the feeling are not shared.To win Loki's love, Thor tries a traditional Jotunheim ceremony, which he hopes he is doing right and not insulting the Jotunheim people.---This is a Maori culture inspired fic.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Actions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Maori culture inspired fic based on this haka preformed at a wedding:
> 
> https://youtu.be/lhhedH6wK6I 
> 
> Also, there was a norsekink request that had a similar topic of Jotun having a culture similar to Polynesian cultures, but I can't find the prompt, but it was written for that too... just have to find it again.

Thor was nervous, his palms were sweaty, and he hoped was not doing a major faux pas by the Jotun royal family and guest or make a fool of himself in front of Asgard and the Nine Realms. 

But Thor wanted to make Prince Loki, the youngest son of King Laufey, nicknamed the Ice Prince of Jotunheim, happy. But since the announcement of their betrothal, securing peace between their two warring realms, Prince Loki has lived up to his nickname and has been nothing but ice cold to Thor. 

Oh, Thor was equally as cold to Prince Loki when he learned of his fate to wed the Jotun. He spent the months leading up to their first meeting ranting and raging about it to anyone that would hear him. Thor was convinced that his father, the great and wise King Odin Burson, the All Father to all in the Nine, would change his mind or possibly have a plan that would rid the all the realms of the Jotun threat. But a last, the day of the first meeting between the two Kings and princes was nothing but filled with wedding plans and peace treaties. 

King Laufey and his two older son's where the picture of what Thor imagined frost giants would look like from the warriors war stories. They were literal giants, easily over 9ft in height, blue covered in dark ugly blue almost purple lines and swirls, and they wore nothing but a bright red and purple patterned cloth around their bodies from their waist to knees. What was surprising to Thor was the decorative stones and shells adorning their body and that some of them hair on their heads in various styles. 

At the sight of them, Thor dreaded even more of his future marriage. Well that was until he saw Prince Loki. Thor had never believed in the saying love at first sight, until that day. Prince Loki looked just like his Jotun brethren, but scaled down, the same height as Thor he would later realize. He had hair longer than any of the other Jotun, going down past his hips, but it was his eyes; his eyes that showed adventure, mischief, kindness and laughter that Thor knew he was looking into the eyes of the love of his life. 

Unfortunately, Prince Loki did not find the same in Thor's eyes. Thor knew Loki had judged him that day and found Thor lacking. Thor tried all the tricks he knew would bring any fair maiden or bar wench climbing into his bed, but if anything Prince Loki became even colder to him. 

Thor had asked all of his happy couples or happily married couples for advice on how to woo the Ice Prince of Jotunheim, but again all their advise failed him in endearing Prince Loki to him. 

His mother had suggested Thor look up ways Jotun court each other for ideas in how to warm Loki up to him, but there was not much written on it in the Asgardian libraries. Well except for one thing.

Which brings us back to Thor's current nervous state. The Asgardian wedding ceremony was completed. Thor and Prince Loki had just entered the throne room and just bowed to his parents the King and Queen of Asgard and turned to bow to King Laufey and other son's when Thor stepped in front of Loki stopping them from bowing. 

Thor had never heard the grand throne room so quiet, but took a deep breath and bent his knees before giving a loud call and sticking out his tongue.

Thor was not entirely sure what he was said but knew he was giving Loki's family a threat which he hope did not restart any war between them. 

Taking a deep breath, Thor started yelling out words he had practice over a hundred times while banging on his chest and moving his arms in what he hoped was the right way. 

Thor could see the shocked looks on the faces of everyone in the room, including his father's furious face, but the pleased look coming over the face of all the Jotun present made him keep going. 

When Thor entered his final stance, gave his final yell, puffed out cheek's blowing air out and staring down King Laufey the room was silent and Thor felt nervous again. 

He held his breath when he saw King Laufey stand from the provided throne and fall into a similar stance. 

Where Thor's yell shocked everyone in the hall into silence, Laufey's brought everyone in the palace to a stand still. After the initial yell all the Jotuns, except Loki, fell into a similar stance, the guards with spears held them across their chest, all of them yelling and sticking their tongues or flaring their nostrils. 

King Laufey started yelling again, the same words Thor had, but by the fifth word the other Jotuns had joined and soon they were all yelling out the chant and moving in union in the same motions Thor had done. 

Thor struggled to stay in his crouched stances at the power and beauty of Jotun performance. He wanted to let his jaw drop in aw. When Thor had heard King Laufey's initial yell he felt frightful, something he was sure all the non-Jotuns had felt, as it sounded violent; but as he continued and others joined him, Thor realized it wasn't full of violence, it was full of love. While Laufey and the other Jotuns did threaten violence on Thor, from the little he understood from the book, it came from a place of deep love for Loki. The Jotuns were telling Thor what would happen to him if he hurt Loki. 

Thor was unsure what to do when Laufey and the others fell into the final stance, the book didn't say what happened after, but the air felt intense like it did right before battle. 

The yell behind him and hand on his arm caused Thor to lose eye contact with Laufey briefly and focus on the person that had distracted him, Loki. In the brief seconds Thor looked into Loki's eyes and saw something that hadn't been there before, Thor knew what he had to do and with Loki they started the chant and movements again. 

It was said when the other Jotuns had joined them in the chant, that really was a love song when Thor thought about it, and movements--or was it really a dance wondered Thor--that it could be heard and felt by everyone in Asgard. 

When they all ended in the final stance, puffing air out of their cheeks. Thor did not have to worry about what to do next as Laufey and all the other Jotuns stood from their stances, with Laufey and his sons walking over to him. When they reach him Laufey grabbed him by the back of his head bringing their forehead and nose together. Laufey closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Thor followed. 

This action was repeated with Loki's brothers and soon Loki was in front of him with tears rolling down his face, but with eyes and a smile that spoke of love. Again Thor forehead and nose was pressed against Loki's and they both closed their eyes and took a deep breath. But unlike his interactions with Laufey and Loki's brothers, Loki did not move away when they opened their eyes, instead Loki grabbed his face kissing him on his forehead, nose, and finally his lips. 

It was with that final kiss, Thor knew Loki saw him as the love of his life too.


End file.
